Casey's Choice
by CYTWrites
Summary: I do not own the rights or claim to own the rights to any of these characters. I love the relationship that has formed between Casey and Brett and after reading some fan fiction (Cassett/Brettsey) stories, decided to give my own a go and write how I would like the couple to FINALLY get together... this was written before the fall finale so didn't quite go to plan!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights or claim to own the rights to any of these characters.

I love the relationship that has formed between Casey and Brett and after reading some fan fiction (Cassett/Brettsey) stories, decided to give my own a go and write how I would like the couple to FINALLY get together... this was written before the fall finale so didn't quite go to plan!

I live in the UK so can't watch the latest series yet, I have only seen clips online.

I haven't written anything like this before so please be kind and excuse any grammatical errors.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Casey couldn't believe it, Gabby was back. He seriously thought he'd imagined her standing there staring sadly at Otis's memorial but as she said his name he felt a smile spread across his face at the reality of hearing her again for the first time in over a year.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Really good… great actually! I mean it's hard work but I wouldn't change it you know"... she stopped and took him in, "...it's so good to see you Matt"

Casey smiled again, "you too", they took a tentative step towards each other and gave each other a warm hug, Casey enjoyed the familiar feeling.

"You've missed quite a lot huh..." he said pulling away motioning towards the memorable.

"I can't believe it... it just doesn't seem real, he was one of the good ones,

he didn't deserve to die.", Gabby's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to know the right thing to say, nothing making the situation any better.

"How is everyone doing?"

"It's been tough, I guess the truth is it's not really sunk in yet... I still think I'll hear him and Mouch going at it in the lounge, or him and Cruz up to no good", he half smiled as he was filled with so many happy memories of Otis.

"How's Cruz?" Gabby asked her face filled with concern.

"It's hit him hard, losing his brother like that but he's getting there... he's getting married actually!"

"What!? No way!"

"Yep... come on, come and catch up with everyone"

They made their way back to the firehouse, Gabby giving one last sad look back at the memorial.

The rest of the 51 team had gathered and were looking out from the firehouse,

"Who's that?", Asked Gallo

"That, my young friend, is a 51 veteran right there", said Mouch a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Gabby Dawson!" Stella's face lit up... as Casey and Gabby strolled up towards the group.

Everyone rushed over to hug and welcome their old friend. As the group caught up and filled Gallo in, Brett and Foster strolled out to check on Ambo supplies.

"What's going on out here?", Foster asked

Brett frowned then her eyes widened as she took in the view in front of her;

"Look who's back Brett!", Mouch shouted as he saw her approach

"Gabby?" She walked towards her old partner her face filled with shock.

"Hey Partner!" Gabby pulled Brett in for a warm embrace, Brett blanched slightly as her eyes made contact with Casey who watched the exchange closely, he stared uncomfortably down at his feet.

Gabby turned towards Foster, "And you must be..."

"Foster" Emily Foster held her hand out and gave Gabby a terse smile, "nice to meet you".

"So you're the new 61 duo huh?" Gabby asked smiling, "we sure have some stories from that Ambo over the years, don't we Sylvie!"

"Yeah, good times", Brett smiled.

"Come on through, let's find the others and Boden, he'll be so pleased to see you", Casey tapped Gabby's arm gently indicating for her to head through to the firehouse.

He gave Brett a short smile as he followed Gabby through the main doors.

Brett's stomach lurched as she watched them walk off, the rest of the crew following.

"I'll just run through that list of supplies quickly", Brett said to Foster quietly.

"You go catch up, I can cover that", Foster frowned at Brett

"No, it's fine really, I'll let the others catch up, I'll speak to Gabby when I'm done".

Just then the bell rang:

_**AMBO 61 TO 780 MAIN STREET, SUSPECTED CARDIAC ARREST**_

"Looks like you're saved by the bell either way Partner!", Foster gave Brett a puzzled look and patted her on the back as they made their way towards their truck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As Ambo 61 flew out of the firehouse and the group shuffled in to the firehouse in high spirits, Gabby pulled Casey back slightly.

"Wait up a sec Matt"

"You ok?", Casey asked

"I just wanted to speak to you before it all gets crazy in there... I'm back for a fund raiser really for our aid, I... I wanted to catch up with you all and see you whilst I was here but specifically you Matt", Gabby stared up at her ex husband

"I know we haven't seen each other since the divorce and things didn't work out how we planned"

Matt looked back at her frowning, not sure of the right thing to say, how to respond,

"But you mean so much to me Matt, I never wanted to hurt you, I really hope you understand I had to follow my gut and everything that was happening here with us, with me getting pregnant I just needed to get away from it. Figure things out. I couldn't do that whilst I was here. With you".

"I know that Gabby, you don't need to say all this", Matt shook his head slightly

"Look I'm just hoping that you would come to the fundraiser", she handed him an invite, he stared down taking it from her.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you were there, so we could... catch up properly?", Gabby looked at him hopefully.

Matt nodded quickly, 'I'll think about it'.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Casey leaned against a door frame staring down at Boden's office as he watched the Chief, Hermann and Gabby laugh and joke happily together, catching up over the past year and finding out about Gabby's role in Puerto Rico.

Casey stared up at the clock, it had been some time since Ambo 61 had been called out and for some reason he felt like he needed to see Brett.

He didn't know what was going on but lately he'd struggled looking at her as just a colleague or even a friend of Gabby's. She'd come to mean so much more to him, he cared for her and although he wasn't ready to admit it (even to himself) he'd found himself thinking of her more than he probably should be and enjoying her company at every opportunity.

It had been confusing enough working all this out without Gabby around and now she was here, in the flesh, something in him just needed to see Brett to see how she reacted to the situation.

He glanced out and there they were pulling in.

He watched as Brett and Foster jumped out of the truck and opened up the back to clean up after the last call.

Foster nodded as Brett started to make her way back to the house, heading in to start on the paperwork whilst Foster finished up.

As Brett caught sight of Casey standing staring at her, her stomach jumped.

"Hey", she said quietly

"Hey", Matt smiled at her, taking in her concerned blue eyes, "how was the call?"

"Urm pretty standard, just some guy over doing it, on the doughnuts and the gym work outs, dropped him off at Med, he'll be ok if he lays off those doughtnuts!", She smiled, "I'm just going to get up straight on some paperwork", she said indicating towards the bunk room.

She started to make her way there catching sight of Gabby with Boden and Hermann laughing in Boden's office.

"Did you know she was coming back?",she turned slightly to look at Matt, nervous for his response.

"No", he said as he followed her through, "No idea. Pretty big shock when I saw her standing out front this morning".

"I bet", Brett said sadly, she knew how much Matt had been through and it broke her heart thinking of him suffering the way he did, he just seemed like he was in a good space and now Gabby was back.

Her inner turmoil pulled her apart as she thought so fondly of Gabby, her old best friend, her partner for so long, someone who taught her so much. Yet since Gabby left, Sylvie had grown closer to Matt. They'd been there for each other, helped each other and Sylvie couldn't help but wonder how Gabby could ever had left someone as incredible as him.

"Has she said anything? ... about whether she's staying...?", Brett looked up at Casey nervously, scared that the answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear, unsure of what that even was.

"Just a flying visit by the sounds of it", Casey replied.

Brett let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"And how do you... urmm... feel about that?" Their eyes locked as Casey thought about the question.

The air filled with tension and you could hear a pin drop as they took each other's expressions in, both too afraid to say what they wanted to. But both afraid that what they really felt would never get the chance to be said.

"I...I... don't know", Casey said carefully, "Gabby was such a big part of my life", he shook his head slightly, stopping himself from saying anymore, Brett was not the right person to be discussing this with, yet she was the only person he wanted to talk to.

"She wants me to go to this fundraiser tomorrow night, it's why she's in town, wants us to... catch up", Matt stuffed his hands in to his pockets, a frown visible across his face.

Brett sighed, she hated seeing him like this, her brow furrowed and she looked at him as chipper as she could muster.

"You should go", she said a short smile on her lips. Casey frowned.

"You'll regret it if you don't", she continued.

Casey sighed silently, confused by what to do and by hearing Brett telling him to go spend time with his ex.

"I better get on, it'll be ok Casey", Brett gave him a small smile as she passed him.

It was only as she rounded the corner and made her way into the ladies that she allowed herself to stop and her eyes filled with confused tears. Angry at herself for feeling like this and at the situation. Casey needed a friend, she told him what he needed to hear and that hurt her, but what else could she do?


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby stayed the rest of the morning, treating Ritter and Gallo to tales of her day's on shift and sharing memories with the rest of the house most of which centred around Otis.

As she got up to leave, she laid out some more fundraiser invites.

"This is the big fundraiser I was telling you about, it's so important we receive this funding guys, if you saw everything it goes towards... it's amazing really."

Gabby caught Casey's eye, "I'd love it if you could all be there."

Everyone nodded their approval and rushed to give Gabby a hug goodbye.

"I'll catch up with you properly then Brett?", Gabby looked at her old partner, "I feel like I've barely seen you"

"Yeah definitely, I'm sorry... you know what it's like - one of those days", Brett gave Gabby a big grin despite her mixed emotions she couldn't deny it was good seeing her old friend.

"Great to meet you Foster!", Gabby said as she pulled away, "You look after this one", she nodded towards Brett.

"Oh I've got her back don't worry", Foster smiled at Brett, who rolled her eyes playfully at her two 'protectors'.

The house watched as Casey led Gabby out on to the forecourt, hanging back respectively to give them some space.

"So what's the deal... is she coming back? Has my spot gone!?", Foster asked as she stood at the sidelines with Brett.

"What!?", Brett turned to her friend, "No! No way, as far as I know she's not back here permanently", she said as she looked out toward Casey and Gabby saying their final farewells.

"And you have earned your spot Miss, we are a team - who else would start a mission to save me from Fowlerton!?", Brett wrapped Foster in a big hug.

"We have each other's back ok!", Brett said as she pulled away happy to see Foster visibly relax.

"Well good, as I would not have gone down without a fight!", Foster laughed and skipped off catching up with Ritter and the others as they made their way back into the house.

Brett couldn't help but stare out at Casey and Gabby having one final hug goodbye, torturing herself.

Stella suddenly appeared at her side.

"How you doing?", she asked giving Brett a knowing look.

"Huh? I'm fine, just weird seeing Gabby after all this time... Great though!", Brett forced a smile on to her face as her chest filled with sadness.

She felt so naive as to think Casey had started to maybe feel something that Brett had been feeling for a long time, so stupid for believing that maybe something could happen between them.

"Yeah, was good to see her again, didn't realise how much we'd all missed her until I saw her", Stella said pointedly looking for Brett's reaction.

"Yep", Brett said, her eyes following Casey as he walked back to the firehouse alone.

"It's different now though", Stella continued, "a lot's happened since she's been gone, things change..."

Brett looked at Stella, finally registering what she was saying.

Stella raised her eyebrows and glanced quickly at Casey then towards her.

Brett smiled at her friend.

"Come on... let's go eat I'm starved", she laughed as she hooked an arm through Stella's and they walked off.

Casey watched as Brett and Stella walked off in front of him happily without a care in the world and he felt like his was currently all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning everyone got ready in the locker room, stuffing away bags, catching up on the day before and discussing the big fundraiser that night.

"You going Casey?", Hermann asked carefully, knowing this was a sensitive subject for his friend after all he and Gabby had been through.

Colour rose to Brett's cheeks as she couldn't stop herself looking up at Casey to find out the response.

As quickly as it came the colour drained as Casey replied,

"Yeah of course, I hope we're all going, it's an amazing cause and something Gabby feels passionately about so we should be there."

His eyes shifted towards Brett who by this time had turned and was busying herself looking for something in her locker.

"Well me and Chloe will be there, she loves an excuse to get dressed up! Plus I can't wait for Gabby to meet her'', Cruz said happily.

"Do we need to wear a tux?", Ritter asked

"I think a suit will suffice", Stella advised

"Trudy loves me in a tux, says I'm Chicago's answer to James Bond", Mouch piped up

Everyone sniggered.

"Now this I need to see Mouch", Foster said with a broad smile on her face

"Oh I can't wear one out. Trudy said I can't be trusted around other women when I look so debonaire", Mouch said in all seriousness.

Hermann laughed, slapping his friend on the back, "She is a keeper Mouch"

As everyone laughed and joked, Brett fussed with things in her locker trying to detract and hide herself from the others. Her heart pounding fast as she tried all she could to not let the fact Casey was going to the fundraiser, to Gabby, tonight, bother her.

She knew she was dangerously close to crying and she hated the fact she was reacting like this. Casey was her friend nothing more, Gabby was his ex-wife, they had this huge history, she had no right to be feeling like this.

But she did and her frustration with the whole situation did little to calm her down.

As the men filed out, Stella and Foster held back not at all oblivious to Brett's reaction to Casey's comment before.

"How about you Brett, you comin' tonight?", Stella asked.

Brett took a breath slowly looking round to check the room had cleared,

"I don't know, I'm not feeling that great and it's not really my scene..."

"Na-a-a!", Foster crossed her arms and looked at Brett, "you are going! That is an order"

Foster wagged her finger as Brett opened her mouth to protest,

"Nope! I don't want to hear it, we are going. We are going to look fabulous and we are going to find two very fine rich individuals who feel like splashing the cash on us along with that fundraiser!"

Brett laughed despite herself, "Fine. But there better be alcohol."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Shift went by fairly smoothly, there were several small calls which created more paperwork than fire fighting but all in a days work for House 51.

Little could change Brett's mood as she dreaded the thought of spending an evening watching Casey and Gabby reunite yet again.

She remained quiet throughout the day and took some coaxing by the girls as they headed off at the end of shift back to Foster's apartment to get ready.

Casey watched them leave

"See you later?", he called out, desperate for Brett to look at him, he'd felt like she'd avoided him all day.

"See you there!", Stella waved him off, "Tell Kelly to prepare himself!"

Matt headed back to the apartment he shared with Severide.

"Hey", Severide greeted Casey as he stepped through the door, a towel pulled loosely around Severide's waist, his hair and torso wet, "I'm all showered so you're good to go get ready for tonight"

"Thanks", Casey said glumly

"Tough day? What's up?", Severide looked at his friend with concern, "you need one of these?" And he pulled them both a beer from the fridge and tossed it to Casey.

Casey caught it swiftly dropping his shift bag to the floor.

"No standard day, I guess my head's just all over the place", Casey took a long swig of his drink.

"The Dawson thing got your head in a spin huh?", Matt gave a nod.

Severide continued, "Look you know the score, she's gone - it was her choice to leave and you've rebuilt your life, you're in a good place now, don't lose sight of that. You just need to see this as a positive, that you get to re-connect and the pair of you can still be friends... that's no bad thing"

"Yeah I guess you're right... since when did you get so good at handing out advice", Casey smirked.

"Haven't you heard I'm a changed man!", Severide gave a winning smile and headed off to get ready leaving Casey to try and untangle all the thoughts running through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Emily and Stella laughed and joked as they stood fussing over Sylvie's hair and make up.

Sylvie was unusually quiet, her head filled with conflicting thoughts as her friends tried their utmost to cheer her up and distract from what was obviously the problem.

"You know Gabby only mentioned she was back for a short time, said it was a flying visit", Emily started tentatively.

Sylvie looked up at her,

"And what if something changes her mind, she could end up staying. Which you know would be great obviously, not that you'd have anything to worry about Emily!", she said hurriedly, "I'm not giving you up that easily. And then do you think Matt and her would you know just get back together, forget everything from the last year and pick up where they left off... except of course they're divorced now so it's not quite the same", she rambled on hopelessly, more to herself than the others until she caught sight of both Emily and Stella giving each other a knowing look.

"What!? I'm worried about Matt that's all, he's been through so much and he just doesn't need to be kicked back to square one again"

"Mmm hmmm", Emily smiled, her eyes wide knowing exactly why her friend was so 'worried' and that she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone let alone herself fully yet.

"The only person you should be concerned about is yourself and how AMAZING you are going to look tonight!", Stella said to her friend, desperate to lift her up into the party spirit and make her feel better; "So! What do you think?", she turned Sylvie to the mirror showing her the final result.

Her short wavy blonde hair had been pulled back in to a messy low bun, with several loose strands that framed her face. Her make up was subtle all over, in pinks and nudes until you hit her large smokey eyes, the dark shadow allowed her bright blue eyes to shine out.

"Wow, girls thank you!", Sylvie hopped up, genuinely impressed, "it looks amazing... do you think it's really me... I mean will urm everyone like it"

"YES!", both women bellowed rolling their eyes, knowing exactly who she hoped would like it.

"Now go put that dress and your black heels on, go on... we need to finish getting ready in here", Stella ushered her in to Emily's bedroom.

Sylvie's pulled down the dress that hung on the back of the door, "I don't know guys, it's pretty glam... I can just wear the dress I brought over with me", Sylvie flustered. Emily had been insistent that her friend borrow her backless black number and then they had both pushed her to have a make-over to complete the look.

Sylvie smiled to herself, she was lucky to have such good friends that cared about her like this and had the situation been different she would be enjoying the girl time a lot more!

15 minutes later after Sylvie had applied the final touches and stepped into the gorgeous gown she peeked tentatively out from behind the bedroom door... then gasped,

"Oh my goodness girls you both look stunning!", she cried, forgetting her own self-consciousness, she took in Emily, who had let her hair out framing her gorgeous face, her simple white strapless column dress accentuating both her figure and skin tone.

Stella, hair straightened and pulled in to a 1940s style, swept down one side looked equally as radiant, in a one shouldered red gown, figure hugging with a drape down one arm.

Stella's red lips grew into the biggest smile then she blew out a whistle.

"Wow! Now that is a dress!"

"Do I look ok?", Sylvie asked quietly

"Ok!? You look incredible... eee this is so exciting I can't wait to see...", Emily stopped herself before she finished with the words 'Matt's face'

"... everyone's faces", she finished slowly, smiling as Sylvie raised an eyebrow at her partner.

She walked to the mirror and turned slowly taking in the killer gown. The high slashed neckline, black sleeveless gown was encrusted with a line of pearls and jewels along the arm edges carrying on as two straps which met at the lower part of Sylvie's back, exposing her creamy skinned, toned back. She turned her head and took in the backless view in the mirror, it was a beautiful dress. She felt amazing but not entirely herself.

With all these mixed emotions about tonight, maybe an outfit that helped her to blend in would be better suited.

"You don't think maybe something a little more subtle would be better?"

"NO!", Her friends laughed loudly.

"You look fabulous! And we are going to knock someone's socks off tonight", Foster passed her a glass of wine, which Sylvie took readily, "and you will be dazzling Severide!", she winked at Stella.

"Well I'll cheers to that!", Stella clinked glasses with her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Matt fiddled self-consciously with his tie as he stood alongside Kelly, Gallo, Ritter, Boden and Donna. His eyes swept the stately room looking out for another glimpse of Gabby as she busied herself speaking to potential donators to the relief. Images of the work taking place in Puerto Rico covered the walls. Aid work that had already taken place and areas that still needed help, children with their arms wrapped happily around the workers and volunteers.

He smiled as he caught sight of a black and white blown up image of Gabby with three youngsters laughing, her hair a mess, a derelict building behind her but her eyes shining with joy, he couldn't help but smile.

He turned briefly towards the entrance and his heart skipped.

Sylvie stood looking stunning, he swallowed hard unable to take his eyes from her. He slowly registered the chat next to him from his team, as Gallo gave out a low whistle;

"Woah Brett is looking hot tonight... do you think she likes toy boys", he joked to Ritter, earning him a laugh.

Matt frowned and lightly tapped Gallo's lapel "hey, show some respect", he said quietly and sternly not enjoying the way someone else talking about, let alone looking at Sylvie made him feel.

"Sorry Captain", Gallo said quickly his smile turning to concern, "I meant nothing by it, I know the rule about in-house relationships"

At that point Boden turned slightly to look at Matt and raised an eyebrow, knowing he certainly wasn't one to talk about that topic.

The girls walked over as the group joined in a chorus of hellos and admiring of outfits. Stella scooted next to Kelly and planted a long kiss on his lips,

"I have missed this face today! How's the OFI treating you?"

"Just fine, although there certainly isn't anyone who looks this good there", he held her out slightly at arms length admiring her, "you look stunning", he gave her a classic Severide smile, which she returned.

Matt waited patiently as Sylvie said her hellos, greeted and chatted to Donna and watched with affection as she self-consciously touched her hair or clutched her bag a little tighter when someone obviously paid her a compliment. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, until finally she looked up and was trapped in his gaze.

Sylvie's stomach lurched as she knew it would. It's like he had a way of locking her in when they looked at each other.

"Hey", she was unable to hide the smile that grew on her lips. She took a step toward him to give him a kiss on the cheek, suddenly very aware of the others around them and how her body seemed to react to being in such close proximity to his.

Matt took a step forward also. His hand moved behind her as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, his fingers gently touched her bare back, sending an instant tingle through her. Both so aware of the touch his thumb gently stroked her back as he looked down; admiring her,

"Hey, you look... beautiful."

Sylvie felt herself blush but was unable to pull her eyes from his, she felt his hand move from her back with regret.

"Thank you. You don't scrub up too bad yourself Matt Casey", she said admiring the smart well fitted black suit, simple white shirt and slim black tie he wore.

She touched his tie, her fingers lingering on his chest as she said,

"You could give Mouch a run for his money in the Bond stakes", she joked.

Matt's eyes crinkled;

"Let's not go that far"

"Shall I get us some drinks?", Kelly asked

"Ooo yes please", Stella piped up for all of them, "best thing about a fundraiser is the free champagne right!?"

Sylvie laughed as Kelly and Matt stalked off to the bar to fetch them all a drink.

From across the room Gabby looked idly across, taking in her old family at 51 as donators chatted around her.

It was when she first saw the smallest spark, probably not obvious to anyone else but knowing the two people as well as she did, she saw the look they held between them and the way they acted as if no one were around them.

It was so brief but so apparent to her, she felt a sharp pang of hurt, that made her feel uneasy.

"Wouldn't you say Gabby...", someone spoke beside her pulling her attention away as she tried hard to stop herself from looking again and wondering if she imagined what she'd just seen.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Joe and Chloe arrived looking both flushed and excited by the fancy surroundings, as the friends greeted each other, Sylvie felt someone move up beside her.

"You are looking smokin' Sylvie Brett", she spun to face Gabby who greeted her with the widest smile.

"Thank you", she said, self-consciously smoothing down the side of the figure-hugging gown.

"You look great too", Sylvie said nodding at Gabby's close fit midnight blue gown.

"Thanks and thanks so much for coming it's so good to see you here", the two friends embraced.

"It's a great turn out!", Sylvie said enthusiastically, "what you're doing is amazing Gabby, I'm really proud of you".

At that moment Matt returned with Kelly carrying glasses of champagne.

Sylvie suddenly very aware of Matt so close with Gabby right there, felt her body tense.

"Thanks", she said taking a glass and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

This again didn't go undetected by Gabby who watched the two carefully.

"Come on, I want to show you all the photos of what I've been doing", Gabby motioned for Sylvie to follow her.

Grateful to have an excuse to leave the awkward situation Sylvie walked beside her old friend.

They talked casually about all the aid work Gabby had been working on, Sylvie looked at Gabby with admiration.

"This is all so great Gabby, I mean seriously, the difference you're making... and Antonio is with you now I heard?"

"Yep, he joined me a while back, he's had a rough ride, it's really helping him as much as he's helping out there.", she spoke protectively of her brother.

"Well make sure you send him my love, he's lucky to have you there looking out for him", Sylvie stopped walking the room and looked at her friend, "I've really missed you", she spoke from her heart, "so much has happened here since you left, with Otis and then my arm had me out of action all that time..."

"And you were engaged!?", Gabby dropped in, questioning Sylvie, "what happened there? What went wrong?"

"I... I don't know, Kyle was such a great guy, so honest and sweet and he cared so much but moving back home, it had changed... I've changed, my life is here now. Staying there to be with him would of been the wrong thing for both of us, not to say it wasn't hard", Sylvie looked sad as she remembered how hurt Kyle had been.

"You're a good person Sylvie. He would know that, you'd never intentionally hurt anyone, especially not someone you cared about. Anyone that knows you knows that. Sometimes you have to follow your heart. I guess you're just a Chicago girl now Brett, need yourself a Chicago guy", she said carefully, sub consciously looking across at Matt who stood talking to the others.

Sylvie felt wracked with guilt at Gabby's words, her recent feelings towards Matt, even though not spoken out loud tore her apart, how could she be considering such things when she had such a good friend in Gabby.

"I've missed this", Sylvie said, Gabby looked at her raising her brows, "talking to you, I worried for a long time that I was part of the reason you left, it felt like we didn't leave on good terms, things were heated and I would never ever want for something I did to have pushed you away Gabby", she looked at her sincerely, her voice almost breaking with the mix of emotions she was feeling.

"Sylvie! I promise it was not you, it was everything at home, with Matt, I don't think I ever dealt with losing the baby or Louis properly, then being told motherhood may not be an option for me, it was too much, this opportunity saved me if anything."

Sylvie instinctively hugged Gabby to her, looking over her shoulder across to Matt who stood watching, a puzzled expression on his face. Sylvie let her eyes drop so confused by her feelings for Matt and her loyalty to Gabby.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

As Sylvie and Gabby pulled apart, a voice filled the room announcing the auction was about to begin.

"I'm going to catch up with some people, enjoy your night ok", Gabby said to Sylvie, as she headed off to find some friends and see how things were going so far and Sylvie headed straight for the bar.

Gabby, walked over to Matt,

"Come on there's some people I want you to meet", she looped her arm through his and guided him towards a small group of people.

"Everyone this is Matt", the group raised eyebrows and nodded obviously friends of Gabby's, who knew her history. She went on to introduce them;

"This is Rose and Mark, they only joined us 6 months ago but have already done so much. This is Lola, Seb and this is Daniel", as she said his name her eyes connected with the man next to her and Matt couldn't help but notice that the touch on the arm she gave him remained a little longer than necessary, he gave a slight frown but shook hands with each of them and exchanged pleasantries.

He began to question Daniel, "so how long have you been in Puerto Rico?"

"Nearly two years now, we've done so much but it also feels like we have so far still to go", Daniel's eyes focussed in on Gabby and she looked intently back at him.

"This one arrived over a year ago, first hour in she's up to her elbows in rubble and bossing people about like she'd been there longer than me", he said laughing, "she's not stopped telling me what to do since"

Matt watched them and nodded knowingly, "Yep, sounds like Gabby alright."

The auction was beginning so the group turned towards the stage and looked on as they waited to see how much could really be earnt from the night.

Matt caught Daniel raising an eyebrow at Gabby, who in turn tiptoed up to speak in to Matt's ear over the sound of the loud cheers and bidding that was taking place.

"Can we talk, just us?"

Matt nodded and softly held her back as he guided Gabby through the crowds of people out to a private terrace now emptied of people looking to secure an auction prize.

Next to Emily over by the bar, Sylvie's eyes followed Matt and Gabby exit the room together. She felt a sigh escape her and couldn't stop the thudding of her heart.

Leaning into Emily;

"I think I'm going to take off"

"What! No way, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not really feeling it, it's been a long week, I'm just going to head home", Sylvie explained

Stella caught on to the conversation, "Sylvie are you sure?", as she asked she turned slightly looking for the one person she guessed this was all about but he was nowhere in sight.

Sylvie nodded.

"Well I'm coming with you", Emily declared.

"No, no! Do not waste that dress on coming home early with me, stay! Enjoy yourself, find the person who wins the bid for a weekend in Monaco!", Sylvie tried hard to smile but it never quite met her eyes.

The friends hugged then Sylvie headed to collect her coat and left the venue as fast as her heels would allow her to, as she jumped in the back of a cab and settled down for the drive home a small sob escaped her lips.

She had been so stupid to think that anything could happen between her and Matt, she knew his relationship with Gabby was something else, she'd been a first hand witness to it. She'd let her thoughts run away with her and deserved to feel this bad for betraying a friend she thought miserably to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Matt looked out from the balcony across the city, lights twinkly in the night sky as Gabby huddled into the side of him their arms linked.

"It's so good seeing you Matt, it's good to be home for a bit", Gabby looked up at him.

"It's good to see you too, you seem... happy", he said, "really happy, I'm proud of everything you've done, really I am"

"Even though it meant leaving you, us, behind?", she questioned.

Matt looked at her earnestly, "honestly, if you had asked me 6 months ago maybe I would say something different but now... yes, even though we're not together, I can see what this has done for you. I only ever wanted you to be happy".

"And you, are you happy?" Gabby asked as the pair faced each other.

Matt thought briefly then nodded;

"I am, it's been a tough year. Losing you was hard and then Otis...", his voice trailed off.

"We've pulled together though you know, the house since the factory fire, toughest call we'll ever take", he shook his head sadly.

Gabby stroked his arm gently, she couldn't imagine what they all went through, just getting the call from Boden all those months ago telling her broke her heart.

Breaking the silence, Matt took a breath and indicated with his head towards the event taking place inside, "That guy, Daniel, you and him...?", his voice trailed off

Gabby looked nervously up at him, "Yeah", she said softly.

Matt waited for it to hurt but was surprised when he actually felt pleased for her.

"And what about you? Are you seeing anyone?", Gabby held her breath as she waited for him to respond.

"Me, no, no there's not been anyone serious, I'm just concentrating on work at the moment."

Gabby steeled herself to ask the next question,

"What about Brett?", she asked quietly

Matt frowned shocked at hearing the words out loud.

"What about Brett?", he threw back at her

"You and her... you seem pretty close?"

Matt stumbled over his words as he tried to find a way to reply to Gabby,

"We're friends, we've been through a lot here since you've been gone, she's a good friend", he repeated, "she's really had my back and been there for me. You haven't been here Gabby, you don't know what it's been like".

"Ok, ok", Gabby raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm not accusing you of anything Matt, I just thought I saw something..."

Matt sighed, "sorry... this is just a bit weird, talking to you again and..."

"I know', Gabby jumped in, "I just want the best for you that's all. I walked away from us Matt, I left you. And it was the hardest thing I ever did but I had to be selfish for my own good, I just hope you would do the same. You're a good man Matt Casey and I know you always want to do the right thing but sometimes you have to do what's right for you."

Matt looked at her sincerely as she continued.

"We only get one life, and if you take anything from the last year it should be how short that life can be, so don't you deserve to make it a happy one?", Gabby smiled sadly at her ex-husband. As hard as it was to know what she was really telling him to do, she knew it was right for him and he needed to hear it from her.

"Daniel is a lucky man, you know that", Matt pulled her in for a hug.

This felt right, like the closure both of them needed. There would always be a deep connection between them, something special but suddenly it felt like they knew the constant tug of war of their relationship was better suited to a friendship and they knew they would forever have each other's best interests at heart.

Gabby pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'd better get back, see how it's all going. Take care Matt...and say goodbye to Sylvie for me".

With that Gabby slipped off back into the auction, leaving Matt's heart pounding, knowing exactly what he needed to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Matt headed inside and walked to his group of friends over near the bar, each of them laughing and joking. He looked amongst them for the only person he wanted to see.

"Hey man, where have you been?", Kelly greeted him, grabbing his shoulder, "You're missing all the fun, the booze has hit Capp and he's currently up to $5k on a weekend in Monaco"

Matt looked over and laughed at Capp waving his hand furiously in the air shouting, "$6 THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

The crowd gasped as the bids continued.

"He better hope he doesn't win this... he doesn't have the cash... and there's no way his mom will let him head to Monaco for the weekend without her!", Kelly laughed

Stella slinked over to Kelly's side, "Someone needs to stop him!", she shook her head.

"Hey, Stella have you seen Sylvie?", Matt asked

Stella raised an eyebrow, "She left", she said bluntly, watching his reaction carefully.

"What? She ok?", he asked, his eyes clouding with concern.

"Just a long week, she wasn't really feeling it", Stella told him.

Matt frowned, nodding slowly working out what to do next.

"She headed home...alone...", Stella dropped in.

Kelly grinned at his girlfriend's less than subtle nudge towards Matt.

"TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!", the crowd went wild as Capp continued bidding well over the odds and at price he likely could afford, biggest grin on his face!

The 51 family gasped half laughing and shaking their heads at the inevitable disaster that was about to unfold.

As Stella and Kelly turned back to Matt, he had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is the final chapter... thank you for all taking the time to read my story!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sylvie had been sat numbly on her sofa from the moment she got in, gown still on, shoes kicked off but unable to move, her brain ticking over replaying the image of Casey leading Gabby from the hall earlier that night.

It had always been there in the back of her mind that this would happen, it was part of the reason she'd never truly allowed herself to say something out loud or believe anything truly could happen with Matt, but it didn't stop it hurting any less.

She jumped suddenly as a loud bang came from the front door.

Who would be knocking at this time of night?

She walked quietly to the door, peering through the keyhole to see who it was, then gave a small gasp as she saw Matt Casey standing watching the apartment door nervously, tie loosened and hands clenched at his sides.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to him.

"Hi", Matt said an anxious smile playing on his lips, relief that she'd opened the door to him and now completely unsure as to what to do next.

"Hi, Are you ok?", Sylvie questioned

"Urm yeah...", Matt froze trying to work out the right words

"Here, come in...", Sylvie, pulled the door wider to let Matt in, she inhaled slightly as he brushed past her in to the apartment she shared with Cruz.

They stared at each other in silence, Sylvie waited worried he'd come over to just pour his heart out over Gabby.

"Is everything ok Matt?", she asked again.

"I just...", he paused again nerves taking over, "... it's been strange, seeing Gabby again"

Sylvie's shoulders dropped as he talked inevitably of Gabby.

"She's been gone so long and seeing her, I didn't know how I'd feel...", he continued.

Sylvie turned to walk toward the kitchen counter needing a moment to compose herself, she didn't know if she could be his confidante with this, hear what he had to say.

But he stopped her, as she turned he put his hand out and pulled her hand gently back towards him.

The touch was like electricity to her skin and she took in a breath as she looked from their joined hands to his eyes.

"But it's made me realise what I really want, what makes me happy", Matt moved closer to her as he spoke closing the gap between them.

Sylvie gazed up at him, taking in his handsome face, her body charged at the closeness of his body to hers, her heart pounding.

She swallowed hard as she struggled to speak, her voice low and husky,

"And what it is you want?"

Matt stared into her blue eyes, drinking her in,

"You", he said in a low voice, as their faces took the final inch closer to each other, his other hand moved gently to the back of her neck cupping her face and slowly their lips met in a deep passionate long-awaited kiss.


End file.
